


No Halloween Party

by BigG1999



Series: ClexaWeek2018 [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, Clexa Week 2018, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Shameless Smut, Smut, Trans Lexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 11:17:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13997151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigG1999/pseuds/BigG1999
Summary: ClexaWeek2018, day 4, accidental stimulation (like two weeks late).Lexa's getting ready for the Halloween party, but pregnant Clarke can't help herself.





	No Halloween Party

“Do we have to go?” Lexa questions, yelling to her wife from the bathroom where she’s putting on her makeup.

“It’s a Halloween party babe, we’ll only have to be there for like, half an hour before we can leave,” Clarke says, waddling into the bathroom, not glancing at Lexa as she sits on the toilet and relieves her bladder.

“You sure this works as a costume?” Lexa questions, glancing at Clarke.

Clarke groans without looking up, wiping herself. Lexa moves out of her way as she washes her hands.

“Clarke?” Lexa questions with a chuckle.

“What?” Clarke looks at her, “shit.”

“That bad?” Lexa chuckles at her pregnant wife, looking at herself in the mirror, taking in the black face paint around her eyes, running down her cheeks.

“No,” Clarke mumbles, pressing into Lexa’s space.

“Babe?” Lexa questions, raising an eyebrow. 

“Oh fuck baby,” Clarke whispers, crashing their lips together.

Lexa chuckles against her lips, pulling away to look into blue eyes. She groans when she sees how dark they are.

“Don’t you need to start on yours babe?” Lexa questions.

“You look so fucking hot with that fucked up eyeliner,” Clarke states, crashing their lips together again, her hands groping Lexa’s ass.

Lexa gently pushes Clarke’s shoulders away, breaking their kiss again.

“Baby, are you hearing me?” Lexa questions, trying to stay strong as Clarke leans in to start attacking her neck.

“Hmm,” Clarke hums, finding that spot that makes Lexa’s knees go week.

“Clarke!” Lexa yelps, firmly pushing Clarke away, earning a pout.

“I’m sorry, not that I’m not 100 percent okay with skipping this dinner, but you kept saying we have to go. So, please stop doing that,” Clarke sighs, removing her hands from Lexa’s ass, “please, tell me what you want to do, and I will gladly do it. I need communication, so I’m not getting yelled at by you at 3 in the morning because we skipped it, okay?” Lexa looks into blue eyes, trying to get her point across.

“I want to taste you,” Clarke whines.

Lexa rolls her eyes, her smile betraying her, “Clarke, that’s not what I asked.”

“I guess we can skip it,” Clarke pouts, crossing her arms for good measure.

“Alright, good. Now I believe you’re hands were,” she grins, grabbing Clarke’s hands and placing them on her ass, “here. And we were kissing,” she connects their lips.

It only takes a moment for Clarke to forget why she was upset, her hands working non-stop on feeling Lexa’s ass. Lexa pulls away slightly to catch her breath, causing Clarke to kiss down her neck. Lexa groans, feeling the heat pulse through her as Clarke’s teeth scrape against the sensitive skin of her neck.

“Clarke, don’t leave a mark,” Lexa whispers, leaning back into the bathroom sink regardless.

“Mine,” Clarke growls, continuing to mark Lexa.

Lexa falls back further, her hips unconsciously thrusting towards her lover.

“That’s my good girl,” Clarke whispers against her neck, her hands slipping under the fabric of Lexa’s leggings and panties; her calloused hands running over the softness of Lexa’s ass.

She nips at Lexa’s neck, earning a loud moan and another thrust of her hips. 

“I’ve got you baby girl,” Clarke whispers, removing her hands from her wife’s gorgeous ass. 

Without her lips leaving Lexa’s neck, her hands travel from behind Lexa to her front, one pushing up the bottom of her shirt. She gently caresses Lexa’s stomach, the slight swell of muscles. Her other hand cups Lexa, loving the heat she can feel through her pants. 

“I love you baby,” Clarke whispers, her hand sliding into Lexa’s pants, “I love that I can touch you,” she whispers, coming up to nip on Lexa’s ear.

She slides over Lexa, her hand growing wet as she just slides across her.

“Does this feel good baby?” Clarke questions, focusing on Lexa’s exposed clit.

Lexa’s eyes roll back, one hand holding the sink, the other grabbing Clarke’s shoulder for support.

“I’m going to eat you out baby,” she growls, dropping to her knees as gracefully as possible for someone who’s seven month pregnant.

“Fuck Clarke, we should-”

“Shh baby,” Clarke hushes her, tugging her leggings down just enough before her hand is back to working magic.

“You’re so beautiful Lexa,” Clarke whispers, leaning in and pressing a kiss to her thigh, blue eyes watching as Lexa’s body reacts to her touch.

“I paid twenty grand for it, better be beautiful,” Lexa grunts, her body flinching when Clarke hits a spot.

“You’re beautiful,” Clarke whispers, looking up. Making sure Lexa gets it before she leans in, her tongue exploring Lexa.

“Shit,” Lexa groans, her hand coming down to tangle in Clarke’s hair.

Clarke chuckles, loving how sensitive Lexa is. One finger slowly circles around Lexa’s entrance. She flattens her tongue, licking all the way up Lexa, collecting her taste, loving her taste. 

“Clarke,” Lexa whispers, her chest heaving.

“Let go,” Clarke whispers, sliding a finger inside Lexa as she sucks on her clit.

“Fuck,” Lexa yelps, her hands snapping to the sink to hold herself up as her knees give out as pleasure rushes through her.

“Mmm,” Clarke moans, giving her lover a single lick before removing her finger, looking up to make eye contact before taking the finger into her mouth too.

“Jesus.”

“Clarke will do pretty girl,” Clarke grins, tugging Lexa’s pants back up.

Lexa can’t help the pink that spreads across her checks, “come here.”

Clarke blushes too, looking down at the ground, “I don’t think I can get up.”

They both burst out laughing, Lexa squatting and offering her hands to Clarke, easily helping her to her feet. 

“So…” Clarke grins.

“So?” Lexa questions, raising an eyebrow and smirking at her wife.

“Are you going to return the favor?” Clarke questions.

“Let me wash this shit off my face, I don’t want it to be on you, okay?” Lexa says, pressing a soft kiss to Clarke’s cheek.

“Take a selfie first, add it to my spank bank, then meet me in bed,” Clarke grins, slapping Lexa’s ass before leaving the bathroom.

Lexa does as ordered and goes to the bathroom before heading to their room. She grins at the sight before her. Clarke, completely nude and fast asleep, with a bag of chips at her side. 

“I love you,” Lexa whispers as she shakes her head, putting the chips on the side of the bed and curling into Clarke’s side, her hand resting on her unborn child as she tries to igore the stings in her neck from her wife's teeth. 


End file.
